Beginner's Guide
|caption1 = |username = BlahBlahBlah #5555|type = Player Character or NPC|status = Active? Retired? Dead?|hero_name = N/A|age = N/A|birthday = N/A|gender = Male or Female|height = N/A|weight = N/A|blood_type = N/A|ethinicity = N/A|hero_rank = Good or Bad?|occupation = N/A|school = N/A|school_year = N/A|agency = N/A|quirk_name = N/A|description = N/A}}Remember to copy the template from the source editor to be able to have a perfect looking template on your page like the one you see here. CLICK THE BUTTON THAT SAYS VIEW SOURCE! And remember to copy it into the source editor of the page first, before attempting to edit. Appearance General Appearance How does your character look? For all player characters, using an image is required. Some images may be denied depending on if the face claim is already being used or if deemed inappropriate. Remember, your character should be a freshman in high school so try to keep them looking around 14, 15, or 16. Costumed Appearance Every hero, whether in training or in the field has a costume that allows them to properly function in the field. Every player is allowed to come up with their own costume, which will be provided by the school, just as it was to students in the manga. Speaking purely about clothing, a character’s costume is assumed to be immune to their abilities unless stated otherwise. However, anything like armor or weapons will need to be purchased and approved first. Personality Your character’s personality can be as deep or as shallow as you wish it to be, and we have no rules against you filling it out more as time goes on. However, every character needs a good starting point to begin filling out. The main important thing, however, is that this should be someone who is deemed as a fit for U.A. Whether a boy scout or a bad boy, your character should be someone who is appropriate to be allowed at a prestigious school like U.A. That being said, refrain from split personalities, two minds in one body, schizophrenia, or the like for a player character. Character Background Regardless of how in-depth or shallow, your character's backstory should give us some clue as to how they reached this point. What was their upbringing like? Why did they come to U.A.? How did their quirk affect their childhood? Try and refrain from characters with heavy political ties or trying to directly or indirectly involve them with important or mod controlled characters. And remember, this is a character who’s being accepted into a prestigious school. Don’t expect to be a known criminal, or miscreant and still somehow get in. As of this point in the roleplay, let it also be known that your character will not be getting into Yuuei on a recommendation. Your character should be considered a transfer student and will be subjected to the Late Comer Program. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are always true of your character. In order to be utilized by both yourself and enemies, each aspect must be positive and negative on their own. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # _____________ # _____________ # _____________ Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Quirk Name Describe your quirk and explain it in full here. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for the desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well.